Impressing You
by Silver Teardrops
Summary: Misao is accused of being weak, and not being able to live her life as it is-hectic-but she will defy all odds and even maybe protect the one she loves and yet at the same time, be protected by the guy who loves her, secretly...Her tactics to try and get


**Impressing You**

_By: Silver Teardrops_

Ch. 1- Thinking of something

Trying so hard to do so many things and yet try to be carefree on top of that? Is that even possible? Well if it isn't, I'm going to try the impossible then. I'm going to make others see that no matter who or what pressures me, I'll still be the silly old me they know.

"Misao-chan! Are you in there?" Kaoru practically knocked on my head to see. I growled at her then smiled brightly.

"Hai? I wasn't listening."

"Misao-chan! Gosh!" Kaoru rubbed her forehead while her boyfriend, Kenshin laughed at her aggravation.

"Ma, ma. Kaoru-chan, you need to calm down she usually does this, you should be used to it by now," Kenshin smiled at me and I blushed.

Yea, that was like my trademark. I am known as the genki who usually blanks out on people during conversations.

"Okay, fine. Misao-chan, I asked you if you were attending the dance for the sports club this Saturday? I hear Aoshi-kun is going," Kaoru nudged my arm while I turned a darker shade of red.

"Ohohohoho. Who would want that ice block to attend? By the way, Heeeey Ken-san." Megumi rubbed Kenshin cheek while he politely scooted away, and fast to avoid another cat fight.

"Megumi, what are you doing here? No one invited you," Kaoru scoffed.

You see Megumi has been after Kenshin since he hooked up with Kaoru and that's been a long long time.

"I came to give this letter to Misao-chan, and to say that I give up on Kenshin. He's yours and I come to realize he'll never be mine, not that I want him anymore-I have that guy over there," Megumi points at this tall guy whose face was shaded and then she dug to get the letter to me.

"Um domo Megumi, whose it from?" I asked about to open the letter. She grabbed my hand quickly and squeezed a little hard on it.

"Don't open it now, open when you're alone and I can't tell you who it is, you can just say you know the person." Megumi warned and then she placed her smirk back on her face leaving the 3 of us in her dust as she walked slowly back to her 'mystery man'.

"Okay, oh look it's time for us to go, you want us to wlak with you home Misao?" Kaoru looked at me for a while and waited for an answer.

"No, it's okay, I can walk home. I need to stop in at a store to get something anyways. You two go ahead and if you dare go to the movies without me, the better! No one wants to hear you two smacking while watching a movie, it's um disturbing!" I started to giggle as Kaoru blushed and Kenshin stood there looking guilty.

"I'm playing. Kay I gots to go this way, ashita mata!" I left the other way waving and soon was swallowed by my blanking out again. I really do need to stop this bad habit. Because before I knew it, I walked out onto the busy streets and was about to be crashed when someone picked me up and ran all away across the road and safely placed me on my feet once again. I looked up to see cold eyes staring down at me.

"Good thing I was going this way, or else you would've been road kill." He said as a matter-of-factly, but not any emotion showing. I sheepishly looked back at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I guess I blanked out again, you know how I am."

"Iie, I don't. But that doesn't concern me," Aoshi started to leave and I couldn't control myself.

"Matte!" He stopped and slowly turned his head to look at me.

"Um, I was wondering...are you actually going to the dance this Saturday? You know, since you're almost in every sport and I am too, so---"

"Aa, I am. Is that all?" He stared into my eyes and I blushed. It sent such a warm feeling down my spine.

"Hai, doumo arigatou Aoshi-kun." I bowed to him and suddenly I felt a light touch on my head. I looked up a bit adn saw that his hand was on my head, like what an adult would do to a child. I started to get annoyed, I may like him but no one treats me like a child!

"Hah, don't get so worked up, get up, no need to thank me. Just be careful and were even." Aoshi started to leave and I was shocked. He knew I didn't like that, so why did he do that? To touch me? Or to annoy me for the fun of it? Oh, I don't know, I need to get that shirt I put on reserve for me at the store.

* * *

"Thank you for shopping here, come again Makimachi-chan!" The store owner said her departing greetings and I waved as I left the store. I was stuffing the change into my pocket when I felt something. THe letter. Okay, I'll read it now!

I stopped into an ice cream parlor and got a cone to eat while I read the letter, that was so secret no one but me could see.

Misao Makimachi,

I am someone you know, that is all the information I can give you now. But let me say I've been admiring you for quite some time, since you came to junior high in fact--that was the first I saw you and knew that you were the one for me. The problem is, I am afraid to tell you that-afraid. But for now. I can tell you that I watch over you, and that you should never worry because I'll be there to protect you. And I have something to say, you're very cute, and don't be modest. I'll see you at the dance hopefully you'll be there?

love, anonymous

I was glad! VERY! But who knows me since junior high and is in any sport and watches over me at the same time? Oh, I just remembered, I moved to Tokyo right before my first year in junior high started and that meant, everyone I know now---I knew then, so that really doesn't help. Um, sports? Many, still not helping, and no one I know watches over me-wait, maybe it's from...Aoshi!

"But, he can't, he adn Megumi aren't even close, so why would she deliver a message from him? And he doesn't really talk to me much, he talks to no one really. Darn, this stuff is hurting my head," I stated and got up placing my bill on the table and left folding the paper and placing it back in my pocket.

I came home and sat on my futon and dug into my bag for a book and laid back and started to read. My ninja friends are all out today so I have nothing to do but catch up on my reading.

"Misao!!!" I sat straight up. Why is she here?

"Kaoru?" Right as I called out her name she came bursting into my room.

"What happened? Is everything okay? Kaoru TELL ME!" I started to scream getting worried more by the second.

"Oh, yes, um Aoshi is locked in battle trying to help out your ninja friends. THey got into a big quarrel and things started to get out of hand. Aoshi was just on time to start helping. Kenshin is too---but I think they need you! Hurry!" Kaoru grabbed my hand while I quickly reached for my extra weapons by the door and ran faster.

"Aoshi, please be all right, please." I prayed as I rounded the corner. There he stood, shirt torn and slightly heavy breathing. My fellow allies were on the ground, holding onto their injuries.

"Hold it right there! It does not concern him! What have you done to my friends?" I jumped in front of Aoshi and protecting him from further attacks.

"Damn you bitch! Why you came so late? Letting your "suppose" allies suffer for your bad habit. And your boyfriend taking all your hits for you?" I got angry, because to accuse me of not being a great leader gets to me.

"You son of A---" I ran forwards throwing kunais and taking out my dagger and slicing here and there at them. And in a flash everyone opposing me was on the floor groaning.

"Now get, before I finish you off." They all scrambled and left. I turned back to see Aoshi on his knees. He was really bleeding a lot.

"Aoshi!" I ran towards him and kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay? Gomen Nasai, I should've been here. Come with me, I'll treat you." I lifted his arm around my shoulder and started towards my house, Kenshi nadn Kaoru helped the others up and followed. Funny thing, Kenshin didn't fight.

"Why didn't Kenshin help you?" I asked a semi-concious AOshi.

"I told him not to."

I was in serious trouble, I got Aoshi involved with something, and it's never small. Damn, my worst enemies have adopted Aoshi as one of mines. I have to think of something. And sometime soon...

_A/n: I started this a long time ago...but I don't know if it's good, please review or flame me I really have been neglecting my fanfics I'm just so busy nowadays with I guess reality. Well review Ja!_


End file.
